Notes on the Doorstep
by the go-to guy
Summary: Moka isn't expecting a great Valentine's Day, but that all changes when she starts getting mysterious letters from someone who claims to be her secret admirer... Late Valentine's Day special.


Happy (belated) Valentine's Day, everybody! In honor of this special holiday, I have this little fic about our favorite couple getting together. Enjoy!

XXXXXX

Moka Akashiya, the pink-haired, green-eyed beauty of Yokai Academy, could feel dread settling into her stomach as she looked at the calendar. It was exactly one week until the most romantic day of the year. Being the most beautiful girl at school, while nice, had its fair share of drawbacks. The main drawback was the massive amount of love letters and confessions she received; her personal record was ten in one week. But she knew that even that was small potatoes compared to what would happen on Valentines Day: every guy in the school would be hoping to score, even if they had already been turned down. Moka sighed: she would just have to put up with it, she supposed. The only person Moka wanted a confession from would never choose her.

After getting ready, Moka opened the door to her dorm, but paused when she noticed a letter on the ground. Leaning down, Moka saw that it was addressed to her. Curious, Moka picked it up. The location piqued her interest: normally, all love letters were left in her locker, or desk, or other obvious location. This was a first. Moka opened the letter.

_Beloved Moka,_

_ I wish I had the courage to say how I really feel to your face, but I don't. I suppose this letter will have to do. I love you, and I have since the day we met._

_Secret Admirer_

Moka furrowed her brow as she flipped the paper over, thinking there was more on the back. There wasn't. Going to the front of the paper again, Moka re-read the note. It was different than the other notes that she had gotten. While the others were mostly wordy and long, this one was simple and to the point. Somehow, that made it more meaningful. Still, the small word count bothered her. If somebody had gone through the trouble to write a love note and leave it at her dorm, which boys were forbidden from entering, wouldn't they leave a longer message? Moka checked her watch and realized she had to get going. She stuffed the letter into her pocket and dashed towards school, still pondering the strange confession.

XXXXXXX

Lunch came, and Moka was no closer to answering the questions about the letter. She absent-mindedly nibbled her food, snapping back to reality when she heard someone calling her name. "What?"

"I asked what was wrong, Moka." Tsukune said from her right. Moka blushed; she really, really liked it when Tsukune was concerned for her. She had a massive crush on the human, which seemed obvious to everyone except him. Oh well.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong!" Moka tried to assure her friends. They weren't fooled. Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Moka, you're you've been distracted all day!" She declared. Moka was about to defend herself, but decided it was pointless after seeing the pointed looks of her friends. Sighing, she pulled the crumpled letter out of her pocket and slapped it on the table. Kurumu picked it up and started to read.

"I found it on my door this morning." Moka told them. Kurumu finished reading and laughed.

"What's the problem Moka? Haven't you had a secret admirer before? I have several." Kurumu boasted.

"That's only because they don't know you very well." Mizore insulted, slipping another spoonful of what looked like ice water into her mouth. Kurumu gasped.

"Hey!" She tried to protest. The duo engaged in a pointless fistfight while Yukari snatched up the letter.

"Moka, what's the big deal? You get love letters all the time." Yukari asked, confused. Moka explained her qualms. "Ohhhh, I get it." Yukari thought for a minute, then glanced at Tsukune. She grinned evilly. "Oh, look, Tsukune's blushing!" Moka looked and was startled to find that Tsukune was indeed blushing.

"Ne, Tsukune, what's wrong?" Moka asked, as innocent as ever. Yukari chuckled.

"Tsukune, don't tell me you wrote this letter!" She accused. Tsukune's eyes shot open.

"W-what? What are tal-" Tsukune was cut short by Kurumu's tackle.

"Of course Tsukune didn't write Moka a love letter-he's mine!" She claimed. Suddenly, she was frozen in a block of ice, and Mizore took Kurumu's place.

"Get with the times, baka-Tsukune belongs to me."

"Hey you two! Stop that!" Yukari cried, whipping out her wand and jumping into the fray. Moka looked on the spectacle with exasperation.

"Every single day…."

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Moka went through her morning ritual, thoughts of the note from the previous day still buzzing around in the back of her head. Imagine her surprise when she opened the door to yet another letter. Moka looked back and forth, up and down the hallway, but saw no one. The letter was again addressed to her, so for the second day in a row Moka picked up the letter and opened it.

_Beloved Moka,_

_Every day, I try to tell you my feelings. Sadly, something always comes between us. Regardless, I cherish every moment I spend with you and wish it would last forever._

_Secret Admirer_

XXXXXXXXX

Once again, Moka passed around the note from her secret admirer. The other girls examined it.

"Oh, how romantic!" Yukari pined. "I wish somebody did this for me!"

"Yeah, too bad you're too underdeveloped to make boys notice you!" Kurumu taunted with her tongue stuck out. Yukari tried to attack her, but Kurumu held her at arms length as she read the note. She grunted.

"Twice in a row? This guy is really trying hard to win you over, Moka.

"You think so?" The pink-haired vampire asked. Kurumu nodded.

"Of course! Why else would he sneak into the dorms?"

Moka thought about this. She was actually kind of flattered that someone would go through this much just for her. Not just that, but she also felt somewhat guilty. No matter who the guy was, there was only one person that she would agree to go out with, and that was Tsukune. She just couldn't see herself with anyone else.

Speaking of Tsukune, Moka turned to the raven-haired boy and found herself surprised.

"Tsukune, you're blushing again." She informed him.

"Ah! I-it's hot in here." Tsukune explained in a very unconvincing tone of voice. Moka decided to not pursue the issue any further and instead turned to Mizore.

"What do you think Mizore?" The ice girl took a drag on her lollipop before answering.

"I think whomever is leaving these needs to man up." She said. Out of the corner of her eye, Moka thought she saw Tsukune slouch down a little bit, but thought nothing of it, instead choosing to focus on Mizore.

"What? But Mizore, it's so sweet!" She protested. "The person who's leaving these letters is doing the only thing they can!" Mizore didn't answer, so Moka continued. "Look," Moka pulled out the first letter, "they said they don't have the courage to say it to my face so they have to write it! It's sweet!" She insisted.

Mizore didn't respond, or rather didn't get the chance because the end bell decided to ring at that exact moment. As the group went their separate ways, Moka would have sworn that Tsukune seemed to glow.

XXXXXXXX

Moka kept her eye on the door the entire time she was brushing her hair, anxious to know if her secret admirer had left another note. She put the brush down and opened the door, slightly disappointed when she didn't see an envelope.

"Ohhh, what do we have here?" Came a voice. Looking up from the floor, Moka saw one of the orange-haired girls that lived down the hall had an envelope addressed to her clutched in her hand. The girl looked at it with disdain. "Is Moka getting another love letter?" The girl (Moka couldn't remember her name) was one of the girls who hated Moka for being so popular and "stealing all of the guys" as she put it. The girl smirked. "I wonder what would happen if we just…ripped it in half?" The girl clutched the envelope with both hands, and Moka's anger flared up. How dare that girl think she could do something so pretentious! It wasn't Moka's fault she looked the way she did! And who was she to rip up a love letter? Somebody bared their soul to her on pen and paper, and Moka wouldn't let some spoiled girl ruin that! Tapping into her vampire speed, Moka dashed forward and snatched the letter out of the girls' hands before she knew what happened. Then Moka kept on running until she got to school.

Stopping in front of the entrance, Moka looked down at the letter in her hand, then anxiously tore it open.

_Beloved Moka,_

_ Your comforting words never cease to make me feel better, and you are always there for me no matter what happens. You are the best friend I could have. Thank you._

_Secret Admirer_

XXXXXXXXX

"Well?" Yukari asked, leaning in close. Moka leaned back to get some personal space.

"Well what?" Moka asked, playing dumb. Yukari rolled her eyes, not falling for it.

"The secret admirer!" She exclaimed. "Did he leave you another note?"

"Um…well…" For some reason, Moka felt as if she should keep the most recent letter to herself. The other letters were just as personal as this one, but Moka felt as if she shouldn't share it. Her admirer had called her a friend. That alone made Moka want to jump for joy, but it also made her confused. Was the admirer really someone she called a friend, or was that just wishful thinking? Moka glanced over at Tsukune, eating his lunch just like any other day. Moka shook her head; it couldn't be Tsukune; he would never choose her.

"Awww…" Yukari said, sliding dejectedly back into her seat. Moka blinked, having forgotten that Yukari had been waiting for an answer. "He stopped with the letters?" She asked sadly.

"He probably decided to switch to someone better-like me!" Kurumu proclaimed. Moka watched her friends bicker about secret admirers for a few minutes, and then chuckled slightly under her breath. She now had her own little private joke.

XXXXXXX

Moka decided to not tell her friends about the letters anymore; she decided that this was the sort of thing she wanted to keep to herself from now on. And so the days continued: every day, Moka got a new letter. They always began with Beloved Moka and were signed by the Secret Admirer. They complimented everything from her eyes to her power. Finally, on Valentine's Day, the letter was different. Instead of a compliment or a confession, instead there was a request.

_Beloved Moka,_

_ I finally have enough courage to see you face-to-face. Please meet me in front of the graveyard after school._

_Secret Admirer_

Moka read the note once. Twice. She felt conflicted; what would happen if she went? What if the secret admirer was a creep that would try to hurt her? But Moka couldn't bring herself to believe that. If her secret admirer had really wanted to hurt her, he could have done something at any time in the past week. She thought about it for a few minutes, then decided that it couldn't hurt to go and see who it was. All she had to do was survive the day…the confessions…the mob of boys…the fighting over her…

Oh boy. This might be harder than she thought it would be.

XXXXXXXX

Moka sprinted into the classroom, hiding behind the door as she caught her breath. This was much worse than she thought it would be. From the second she walked into school, Moka had been hounded by all manner of boys looking to give her their valentines. She hadn't had a moment of free time, and Moka was worried that she might not be able to get away to see her secret admirer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka looked around, fidgeting as she waited for the sender of the love notes to show up. Somehow, she had managed to sneak away from her fan boys and get to the graveyard unnoticed. She looked at her watch. She had already been waiting twenty minutes. If she stayed too long, someone would be sure to see her.

"Moka." The vampire was startled out of her requisite by somebody softly calling her name. She turned, and was surprised to see-

"Tsukune?" She asked, confused. What was he doing here? And why did he have such a determined look on his face? She mulled over the possibilities, mentally eliminating each one until she found the truth. Her eyes shot open. "You?" Moka said, scarcely willing to believe that Tsukune would choose her over all the other girls.

Tsukune was blushing, but was keeping his composure. There was no way he was going to chicken out now; not after all the meticulous planning he had gone through! He was going to confess to Moka no matter what! He nodded in response to Moka's rhetorical question. He didn't trust himself to say anything, lest his voice crack. She stared at him in disbelief, as if struggling with the fact that a _human,_ of all the possible suitors, had the gall to confess. Tsukune felt himself deflating at Moka's silence and was about to voice his apology for time wasted when out of nowhere Moka leapt forward and tackled him. "Gack!" Tsukune cried as he went down.

As he hit the ground, Tsukune became acutely aware of Moka rubbing her face into his chest and wiping…were those tears? Tsukune panicked. "Moka, I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry!" He said. Moka started laughing. She lifted her head up, and Tsukune could tell that she was indeed crying, but the huge grin made him think that they might be tears of happiness.

"I hoped it was you, but I didn't belive it." Moka informed him. "When did you get so good at poetry?" Tsukune's blush deepened.

"I studied Shakespeare while I was writing the notes…"

Moka smile broadened. The guy she liked liked her back. It was incredible. The duo made eye contact, and together they both started to lean in. Then Moka paused. Glancing down at her Rosario, she tried to see if her inner self had any problems with what she was doing. Everything felt normal; no, not normal. There was an undercurrent of emotion. It felt like-happiness. Sensing nothing amiss, Moka again continued to lean in ever closer. She could feel Tsukune's breath on her lips and then-

"Hey! I found her!" Moka and Tsukune whipped their heads towards the new voice so fast they almost suffered whiplash. Their faces paled when they saw a massive mob of boys that had seemingly come from out of nowhere. They all had bloody murder written on their faces, and it wasn't that hard to see why. The most popular girl in school, splayed out over a boy in a comprimishig position? The sight alone must have broken the hearts of a dozen boys and shattered the dreams of another dozen. They were going to want to get even with this meek boy who had the gall to take away their Moka.

Quick to react, Tsukune leapt up from the ground, pulling Moka with him. Without another word the duo took off, and Moka was hyper-aware of the fact that Tsukune was still holding her hand. She smiled in spite of their situation.

_This, _Moka decided, _has been a good valentine's day._


End file.
